Curious Monkey D
by BlackLynx17
Summary: One-shot. I always saw something strange on Mommy's back when it was bath time. One day I asked Mommy about the mark on her back and then she suddenly started crying. Daddy came running in seconds later and sent me out the room, I didn't know what I did wrong? I was only curious and asked her about it, why did Mommy cry?


**BlackLynx17: I completely fell in love with this story while I was writing it. The thought came to me today while I was watching an old One Piece episode where Hancock falls in love with Lucy, I immediately had to write it down so I wouldn't forget it. I don't know why I can't think up of any good names for my One Piece stories, sorry about that, it's strange.**

**Anyways, it's a one-shot so thanks for you future reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

.

Curious Monkey D

.

"Mommy, what's the mark on your back?"

Mommy stopped brushing my hair all of a sudden. Why'd she stop? I liked it when Mommy brushed my hair, Mommy knew that also so why did she stop? I looked up from staring at my toes and glanced at Mommy in the reflection of the mirror, what was with that sad face I saw? Before I was able to ask her-

_*clink*_

The brushed dropped from her hands and fell on the floor. Mommy's never been a clumsy person, why'd it drop? I leaned my head over to the side as I stared at Mommy's reflection in the mirror.

"Mommy?" I asked.

Why did she start turning paler? Maybe it was because of the mirror, I turned around and looked up at Mommy... nope, she was still turning white. I reached out to pat her cheek but Mommy flinched away from me and fell off her stool. I didn't like the sounds that were coming from her mouth, I also didn't like the tears that were falling out her eyes.

Why was Mommy crying all of a sudden? Was it something I did wrong? Was it because I tried to touch her? Her cries became louder and she started hugging herself. I stood very still in my seat not knowing what else to do. I've never seen Mommy cry before so I didn't know how to make her stop. Luckily Daddy came running in a few seconds later with food in his mouth, I didn't find as funny as I usually did. As soon as Daddy saw Mommy crying he swallowed all his food and rushed towards her side.

"Hancock! What's wrong?" Daddy asked Mommy pulling her into his arms.

Mommy didn't speak, she just hugged Daddy close to her. Daddy looked over at me and smiled widely, he took off his favorite straw hat and placed it on top of my head, covering my eyes.

"Why don't you go find your big brother Camilia." Daddy told me.

"But Mommy-"

"Mommy will be alright, go on Cami."

I started walking towards the door, but paused right before I exited. I peeked out from under the straw hat; Daddy was comforting Mommy by stroking her head. He looked up and saw me so I quickly scurried out of there. I kept running and running down the halls in fear that Daddy would scold me for staying there and not leaving when he told me to. I looked behind me to see if anyone was after me, bad idea.

"Ouch!" I cried out when I ran into something.

I was falling down but hands quickly grabbed me and helped me back up.

"Whoa, where do you think your running off to Cami? I thought Mom said you aren't allowed to go out once the sun sets?"

"Ace nii-chan!" I smiled jumping up on him.

Ace caught me but he didn't look very happy to see me.

"Now don't nii-chan me, where were you heading?" Ace asked setting me down.

I pouted and stared down at the floor, kicking up dust.

"Why is it that you always smell like a girl when we hug?" I asked looking up at him with my cute eyes.

Mommy says since I'm beautiful I can get away with anything, maybe I can get away with not answering that question so Ace doesn't get mad at me? Then again Ace was beautiful too, so would it still work? I don't know which one of us was more beautiful. I thought Ace looked beautiful since he looked more like Mommy, his hair dark and long just like hers except for his eyes; he had Daddy's eyes. Mommy always said I looked, and acted, more like Daddy with my spikey black hair and goofy smile but Daddy always told me I had Mommy's eyes. I guess we were both just equally beautiful.

"Why you little! It's not my fault I'm the only male in this maleless island, I have a lot of ladies to... why am I even telling you this? You're just a kid?!" Ace asked himself.

I giggled lightly and held my hands behind my back, slowly walking behind him.

"I don't know Ace nii-chan, well I better get going then! Bye!" I rushed out before running away.

Ace had to be a meany though and grab me by the back of my dress, he lifted me up to him too so I couldn't try running away again or hold me close enough so I could kick him and escape.

"You're not getting off that easily brat, where you heading?" He asked.

"Towards you! Daddy told me to go find you." I said.

"And why did Dad ask you to see me?"

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Camilia!"

I flinched, "well... Mommy started crying then Daddy came in and-"

"Why was Mom crying?"

...

"All I did was ask her about the funny marking on her back." I whispered.

Ace dropped me, but I was an amazon warrior and landed on my toes; Auntie Marigold and Sandersonia would have been proud. I looked up at Ace and flinched, his face looked the same as Mommy's when I asked her.

"Was what I asked a bad thing?" I asked.

Ace shook his head a little and looked down at me.

"Uh, yeah, extremely. I can't believe Dad hasn't talk to you about this yet, I can't believe Mom or our Aunties haven't, you're old right?" Ace asked scratching his head.

"I'm seven!"

"Yeah, they been told me then." Ace said then suddenly bent down towards me.

"Well, if they haven't told you yet then there has to be a reason but listen carefully Camilia. You're not to mention this to anyone understood? No one expect our Aunts and of course Mommy and Daddy, anyone else though this is our family's little secret."

I didn't understand.

"But why Ace nii-chan?"

"When Mom's ready she'll tell you, until then shhhh understood?"

I didn't get it but nodded at him anyway. Ace smiled and patted Daddy's hat, shaking my head side to side.

"Good girl, well...," Ace said standing back up, "I don't have another date till nightfall so why don't we get you something to eat?"

Food?

"Can I have dessert first?" I pouted.

Ace laughed and placed me on top of his shoulders, I squealed and held onto his hair as we walked down the hall.

"Sure, but don't tell our parents I did so."

"No worries, Daddy and Auntie Sandersonia sneak me dessert all the time."

"Is that so?" Ace asked then started laughing.

I'm glad to see Ace wasn't mad at me, but was still confused about Mommy.

"Is Mommy going to be alright?"

Ace paused in his step.

"Of course, Mom's the Pirate Empress remember? Plus she has Dad with her so she'll be back to normal in no time. Don't worry to much about it Cami."

"If you say so Ace nii-chan."

* * *

"I'm so grateful I inherited our Mother's eating habit." Ace said.

I looked up strangely at him while I stuffed more cupcakes in my mouth.

"fuat fuew fu fein?" I asked spitting out crumbs, oops.

Ace just patted his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, I'm just going to pretend I heard you say and nod." He said nodding.

I swallowed, but started chocking. I patted my chest and Ace sighed passing me a glass of juice. I snatched it from his hands and drank it all down in one gulped, sighing out in relief.

"Thanks Ace nii-chan, and I said what do you mean?"

"He means you eat just like your Father Camilia, and just ignore your brother. While you got your Father's silliness your brother got your Mother's stuck-upness."

I looked behind me and smiled, "Auntie Marigold!"

"Hey my little warrior." Auntie Marigold said rubbing my head.

"I resent that Auntie Marigold, I'm not that stuck-up." Ace said from across the table.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell us how you broke up with your last girlfriend?" Auntie Marigold asked sitting down next to me.

I looked over at Ace nii-chan only to see him sweat.

"Hey, where's Auntie Sandersonia? Why don't you go find her?" Ace asked.

Auntie Marigold started giggling at Ace. I looked at the two of them then tugged on her dress wanting to know the answer to that question. Auntie Marigold looked at me and I tugged her harder so she would be leaning towards me.

"What he do?"

"Tell her he was too handsome to be only her man all the while looking down on her." She whispered in my ear.

I giggled, but not because of what she told me. I didn't really understand what she was saying, but because her tongue tickled my ears.

"What are you telling her Marigold?!" Ace yelled blushing.

"Aw, Ace. At least you don't look as far down as your Mother."

"Yeah, like that makes me feel any better."

Auntie Marigold started laughing again but I still didn't get it so I continued eating. About several plates later Auntie Sandersonia came in and started teasing Ace along with Auntie Marigold. I'm glad they both loved me more than Ace, by the way he keeps yelling at them teasing was not a fun thing.

"Enough! Alright, I watched you Cami now I have to go before I miss my date. Have our OLD Aunts watch you, I'm off." Ace said getting up.

"Who do you think you're calling old?" Auntie Marigold snickered.

"We're still strong enough to beat you kid." Auntie Sandersonia laughed ruffling up his hair.

"Come on, I just fixed my hair. Whatever, remember our conversation Cami and no worries!" Ace said as he walked out.

"Bye, bye Ace nii-chan! Try to not smell like a woman when you come home or else I'll start calling you nee-chan instead!" I waved.

Auntie Marigold and Sandersonia started laughing as they patted my head for a job well done. I finally got stuffed from eating and leaned back, lying on the ground as I rubbed my full stomach like I've seen Daddy do many times before.

"What conversation was Ace talking about Camilia?" Auntie Sandersonia asked.

I was about to answer but paused, looking around me. There were a lot of Mommy's and Auntie's friends surrounding us so I kept my mouth shut.

"Ace said I can't say it in front of other people." I said.

Auntie Sandersonia and Marigold looked at each other and raised an eyebrow before looking back at me. They opened their mouths to speak-

"CAMI! CAAAAAMIII WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Daddy?!" I called back looking behind my Aunts.

Daddy suddenly swung the doors to the banquet room open and came running in the room, I guess he was looking for me.

"I'm over here Daddy!" I cheered waving my hands up in the air.

Daddy looked over at me and smiled... and then he looked over at the table and started to drool. He stumbled his way over to us, his eyes never wandering from the food. I started giggling, silly Daddy.

"Luffy!" Auntie Sandersonia said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Daddy shook his head, "what?! Oh, right. Come on Cami, Mommy wants to see you."

I flinched and started shaking my head, trying to crawl away from him. I would have ran but my stomach was so full that I couldn't move that much.

"It's alright baby, Mommy's not mad at you." Daddy said.

I looked up from under Daddy's hat and pouted, "really?"

"I promise, she just wants to talk. Come here." He said reaching down for me.

I lifted up my hands and let him pick me up, wrapping my arms and legs around him so I wouldn't fall. If Daddy says Mommy wasn't mad then Mommy must just want to, I gulped, punish me for making her cry. I started squirming in Daddy's arms, I can't believe I fell for him so easily! I was an amazon warrior!

"No, I don't want to get punished!" I cried.

Daddy chuckled and stretched his arms around me so I couldn't escape.

"She's not going to punish."

I paused, "... okay then," I sighed letting him carry me again.

"Luffy, what's happening?" Auntie Sandersonia whispered towards him.

I'm not deaf Auntie Sandersonia, I can hear you. I am an amazon warrior after all.

"Cami asked about Hancock's mark and she... overrated a little bit." Daddy said.

"Is she alright?" Auntie Marigold asked.

"Yeah, wants to talk to this little one though. I'll be back... save me some meat!" Daddy called out and then we were off.

I started squirming around again not liking how he was holding me and crawled up to his shoulders, sitting on them like how I did with Ace's. I tugged at his hair and started leaning left and right.

"When are you leaving again Daddy?" I asked.

"Soon, maybe another week or so." Daddy answered shaking his head.

I giggled, "why do you always leave Mommy, Ace and I?"

"Because if I didn't then you'd all be in trouble."

"Why?"

Daddy sighed, "I told you before Camilia, your Daddy is the Pirate King meaning a lot of bad guys want to hurt your Daddy."

I interrupted him, "but Daddy won't lose right?!"

"Right, no one can defeat your Daddy shishishi!"

"Shishishi!" I laughed with him.

"Now no one knows you and Ace are alive, other than everyone here along with your Aunts and Uncles on my ship. If people knew then they'd come after you two wanting to hurt me so I try to lead them away from my family by going off on adventures... plus I love the sea." Daddy explained.

"When can I go on an adventure with you and Auntie Nami and Uncle Zoro and Uncle Sanji and-"

"What has your Mother told you."

I frowned, "that the sea is dangerous place, but Ace gets to go on adventures with you!"

"That's because Ace is older Cami."

"But Ace is a girl! I could kick his butt!" I complained.

Daddy leaned back as he started laughing making me almost fall off, I quickly reached for his face and held on by his cheeks.

"That was a good one, shishishi, I can't wait to tell the guys that one! Hancock always said you were more like me!" Daddy laughed.

"Daddy! I'm falling!" I screeched.

"Sorry baby," he said picking me up.

"It's okay Daddy."

I noticed that we were much closer to Mommy's room now and I started feel nervous. Before I knew it we were standing in front of her room and Daddy was lifting me off of his shoulders.

"Don't worry Camilia, Mommy loves you still. She just wants to talk." Daddy said rubbing my head.

"If you say so, you'll come save me in five minutes though right?" I asked looking hopefully up at him.

Daddy frowned slightly and started scratching the back of his neck, "weeeeelll. I was planning on eating-"

"Pwease Daddy! Pretty pwease!" I whined gripping his shirt and giving him my best puppy dog look.

Daddy caved, "alright. I can never win against you, the only opponent I don't stand a chance against."

I giggled and hugged Daddy's leg before pulling the door to Mommy's room open. The doors closed with a loud boom behind me when I entered making me jump up a little. I looked around for Mommy and saw the blinds to her bed was closed.

"Camilia?"

I flinched.

"Camilia?"

"I'm here Mommy." I said stepping up.

"Come here darling, don't be scared. Everything's alright."

I walked up to Mommy's bed and pulled the curtains back. Mommy was sitting there with her snake, Salome! My eyes went from my favorite snake in the whole world to my favorite Mommy in the whole wide world.

"Mommy, why are you naked?" I asked crawling up on the bed.

Mommy started laughing behind her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Camilia, your Father said the same thing to me once a long time ago." She said.

"Oh, yes Mommy? I'm sorry about making you cry, I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me!" I pleaded.

"Camilia, darling calm down, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for not telling you earlier, I'm sorry about that."

"No Mommy! I should be apologizing! I made you cry!"

"Camilia, it's alright. It was my mistake not telling you about this sooner, I just, it's not something I would like to tell my daughter."

"Mommy?"

"But you deserve to know, look Camilia." Mommy said turning around.

She pulled her hair back and showed me the mark on her back again.

"This mark on my back is the crest for the Tenryubito, you know what those are right?" Mommy asked.

I nodded and hummed, "yeah Grandma Nyon taught me about them. Why do you have their crest on your back Mommy?"

Mommy pulled her shirt back on then pulled my into her arms. I curled up in her lap as she brushed my hair back with her hands.

"When Mommy was a little girl, a few years older than you are now, she was apart of the Kuja Pirates with Auntie Marigold and Sandisonia. We were out on lookout duty when we were abducted by slave traders and sold to the Tenryubito. I won't go into details Camilia because your still just a little girl but my sisters and I had a hard life working under them. We were at their bidding for four years until a man by the name of Fisher Tiger came and saved us, along with other slaves."

I gasped lightly, "you were a slave Mommy?... Mommy?" I asked panicked once I looked at her face.

It wasn't a happy one, it looked like she was in pain. I hugged Mommy super close, thinking that it would help with the pain and looked back at her. I reached up and touched her cheek, Mommy's hand went over mind and she tried to smile at me.

"Let me finish little one before we start the questions. Once we escaped the three of us had no were left to go so eventually we were rescued by Grandma Nyon and Grandpa Rayleigh and brought back home. I-... Mommy, Mommy hid the mark along with my powers and made up a story so our people wouldn't know my sisters and I were slaves. We tried our best to forget our past so we hid what happened to us. That's why when we bathe the palace makes a big deal, because Mommy told everyone-"

"That you had the eyes of a gorgon on your back right? And if you see them you turn into stone like your special power? I always wondered what people were talking about when they said that."

Mommy giggled lightly, "right. Being a slave... hurt something in Mommy. It made it hard for her to trust people, men especially, and... I just buried all my feelings inside me and became selfish and cold towards people. I stayed like this for a long time until one day... your Father came falling from the ceiling and interrupted my bath. After that I tried to kill him along with some other people and then I... I fell in love with your Father and changed."

"Oh..." I sighed.

"That's why I'm so careful with you and Ace, you especially. I don't want anything that happened to me to happen to you so I'm sorry if I'm a little overprotective at times, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I understand Mommy, this is a secret right? Ace was telling me how to never mention this in front of anyone else." I asked.

"Right, if people found out the truth about us we wouldn't be able to stay here anymore. I'm sorry I did that before Camilia, I didn't mean to cry in front of you. That mark is a permanent scar, a constant reminder of what I've been through and-"

"I said I understood Mommy, you don't have to talk about it anymore! I know it's hard and I'm sorry again, we'll never mention it again so please don't cry!" I rushed out to say patting her cheeks.

Mommy smiled at me and chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Camilia."

"I love you too Mommy."

"And I love meat, told you she wasn't mad Cami."

We both turned around and saw Daddy in the door with bundles of meat around his arms.

"Luffy!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey you two, I see you explained everything Hancock so can I go back to eating? You don't need saving right Camilia?" Daddy asked.

I shook my head, "nope! Actually hearing Mommy's story made me hungry again! I want some food too!" I cheered getting up off the bed.

"Darlings, let me prepare dinner for you both then!" Mommy said coming with us.

I walked in between Mommy and Daddy and held onto both of their hands, once Daddy ate his meat.

"Where's Ace at? He should be here with us. If Camilia can beat his ass then he needs to eat more meat." Daddy said.

I giggled, "he went out on a date."

"A date? What's he on a date for?" Daddy asked.

"To find his future wife of course Luffy." Mommy answered.

"I never dated you and you became my wife Hancock, dates are just a waste of time. I'll go get him real quick, keep everything warm for me Hancock!" Daddy said with one foot out the window.

"Wait! Mommy can I go with Daddy? Please!" I begged.

Mommy looked at me then looked at Daddy and sighed.

"Be careful with our daughter."

"Of course Hancock, who do you think you're talking too? Shishishishi!"

"My Pirate King of course."

I looked back and forth and Mommy and Daddy and stuck my tongue at the, how Grandma Nyon described it, googly eyes they were giving each other.

"Yuck, come on! I'm just a little girl, I don't want to see this!" I complained.

Mommy and Daddy started laughing at me but I was being completely serious. I didn't like Ace being kissy kissy with his girlfriends, Mommy and Daddy made no difference.

"We'll continue this later Hancock, Cami and I have a son to find. Let's goooooo!" Daddy yelled picking me up and jumping out the window.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AWWWEEEESSOOOOOOMMMMEEEE!" I screamed holding Daddy's hat down on my head.

Oops, I almost forgot. I looked up at the window we jumped out of and saw Mommy looking down at us.

"WE'RE OFF, BE BACK SOON MOMMY! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

I couldn't see if Mommy was smiling or not, but she waved at me so I guessed it was save to say she heard me.


End file.
